Moon
by Grace Black
Summary: Remus e Tonks se encontram sozinhos em Grimmaul Place. O que pode acontecer quando a insônia de ambos ataca durante a noite ?


**Título:**Moon

**Autor:**Grace Black

**Beta:**Mônica Black

**Categoria: "2º Challenge HP – Ships Secundários do forum Need for fic**, Romance, NC-17, HP5

**Advertências:**Algumas cenas quentes. HP5

**Classificação:**NC17

**Capítulos:**One-shot

**Completa:**[ X] Yes

**Resumo:**Remus e Tonks se encontram sozinhos em Grimmaul Place. O que pode acontecer quando a insônia de ambos ataca durante a noite ?

**Moon**

Ela não sabia quando começara a pensar nele daquela forma. A única coisa que sabia era que a presença dele em sua vida já se tornara essencial.

Contava os dias para as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Contava os dias para poder passar uma hora ao lado dele e observá-lo enquanto ele refletia sobre a guerra, dava sua opinião sobre os acontecimentos, narrava a sua experiência na guerra anterior quando ainda era jovem.

Era assustador a fascinação que ele exercia sobre ela. O cabelo castanho, salpicado de fios prateados. As pequenas cicatrizes visíveis em sua pele. Os olhos castanhos, que lhe pareciam um pote cheio de barro. Olhos calorosos cheios de uma luz brilhante que apesar de todas as dificuldades que a vida lhe proporcionou, jamais se apagavam.  
Sua aparência embora carregado de aspecto frágil, conseguia transmitir força e decisão.  
O riso claro, o bom humor. As linhas finas nos cantos dos olhos quando os lábios se abriam em um sorriso sincero.

E que lábios eram aqueles que a faziam desejar ser beijada ate perder o ar?

Que sorriso era aquele que a fazia querer ser o motivo de sua felicidade plena e a luz dos seus olhos?

Ela ansiava o mundo e o universo ao desejá-lo. Se ele lhe desse ao menos uma esperança, ela lutaria ate a morte para tê-lo. Se um sorriso dele lhe transmitisse a certeza de que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria, ela teria a coragem necessária para tentar realizar o que por tantas noites sonhara.

Ele era o homem da sua vida, só não havia descoberto isso ainda.

A sala de visitas de Grimmauld Place estava cheia e tumultuada com os membros da Ordem. Os feitiços de proteção ao redor da casa, davam aos seus habitantes a privacidade necessária para observarem a rua trouxa, sem serem observados.  
Um casal passava apressado pela rua, abraçados, andando no mesmo ritmo na escuridão da noite. Às vezes ele sentia falta desse contato. O contato íntimo de uma companheira.  
Mas ele já se acostumara a sua vida solitária. Quantas vezes ele já ouvira que a sua maldição sempre o levaria ao frio da solidão? Eram raros os lobisomens que se permitiam amar, raros aqueles que encontravam sua companheira para a vida inteira. E em sua idade ele já desistira de encontrar.

O riso claro e alegre de Ninfadora atravessou o aposento, o preenchendo. O riso dela era tão bom, que às vezes ele se pegava sorrindo para si mesmo, só de ouvir aquele som tão límpido e sincero.  
Ela era jovem e cheia de vida. Às vezes ele chegava a invejar a energia dela. Sempre tão vivaz, tão alegre e tão desastrada que chegava a ser o seu charme natural.  
Por vezes se pegava desejando vê-la como ela mesma, sem toda a magia metamorfomaga que ela adorava exibir.  
O rosto em formato de coração lhe era exuberante. Os lábios cheios, e os característicos olhos dos Blacks, herança de Andrômeda: azuis escuro, quase negros, de uma profundidade desconcertante.

Pensar nela se tornara perturbador. Motivo de insônia quando a lua cheia se aproximava. A influência da lua parecia ser capaz de expandir os sentidos de Remus de tal forma a dominá-lo completamente caso ele não mantivesse um pensamento lógico e racional, focado nas ações que ele sabia que não poderia realizar.  
E quando aquele riso claro e alegre, que automaticamente o fazia sorrir também, chegou aos seus ouvidos, ele deu graças aos deuses pelo fino luar ser quase imperceptível, e a lua nova ter o poder de deixar o lobo dentro de si o mais adormecido possível.

As semanas se arrastaram, e a desconfiança de que a solidão perturbadora de Sirius o enlouqueceria dentro daquela casa, que ele tanto detestava, fizeram com que Remus permanecesse em Grimmauld Place com o amigo. E Ninfadora logo se propôs a ajudar na companhia. Novos ares e novos assuntos, do que o constante passado faria bem àqueles homens com tendência a constantes nostalgias.

Remus fazia vista grossa, mas sabia que Sirius andava saindo às escondidas de madrugada para perambular pelas ruas de Londres como um bom cão vadio. Então restavam na casa ele e Ninfadora. E Remus resumia aqueles estranhos momentos com uma única palavra : Perturbador.  
Saber que Sirius estava escapulindo pelas ruas, enquanto ele dormia, ou tentava dormir, em um quarto qualquer do segundo andar. E que Ninfadora Tonks dormia a apenas algumas portas de distância da sua era perturbador.  
E com a Lua crescente, a insônia já agravada pelo lobo dentro de si , piorava mil vezes com o perfume de Tonks que só lhe deixava marcas ainda mais profundas na aparência frágil que suas olheiras lhe proporcionavam.  
A cama podia ser de casal e super espaçosa, mas para ele não existia espaço suficiente ali.

Cansado de rolar para os lados em busca do sono que o abandonara, se levantou e desceu até a cozinha para beber um copo de água. Talvez o sono viesse então.  
No corredor ouviu um barulho vindo do sótão, seguido de baixos resmungos. Kreacher devia estar lá em cima tentando salvar algo que Sirius ainda não tivesse condenado ao lixo.  
Não se importou com o frio. A lua estava no auge do crescente e logo ficaria completamente cheia, que ele não sentia frio apesar da baixa temperatura que dominava Londres.  
Desceu para a cozinha com os pés descalços, apenas com a calça azul escuro do pijama.  
Estava de costas para a porta, escorado no balcão bebendo lentamente do copo cheio de água, quando a sentiu.

Simplesmente sabia que ela estava ali.

Virou-se lentamente e escorou no balcão. Sua sorte já ter bebido toda a água que queria, pois com certeza teria cuspido a água que estivesse em sua boca com a visão dela se aproximando de si daquela forma.

Como ela conseguia lhe passar a impressão de menina ingênua, e, ao mesmo tempo perigosamente sedutora?  
Seu pijama era apenas uma camiseta branca super folgada, que lhe cobria ate um palmo da coxa. Os cabelos curtos rosa. As pernas longas e torneadas, a pele lisa e branca lhe chamava a atenção na parca luminosidade da cozinha.

Encararam-se por dez segundos, ou seriam dez minutos? Uma eternidade de mutuo reconhecimento.

Ela observava seu tronco, as finas cicatrizes, a pele branca, mas não tão branca quanto a dela. Ele não era forte, seu físico era magro, o abdômen liso levemente definido. O cabelo castanho que caia de leve sobre os olhos, os ombros da largura certa e os braços magros mas definidos.  
Como ele ainda podia estar solteiro? Ele era em muito o sonho de muitas mulheres, não era possível que o seu constante isolamento se desse apenas por ser um lobisomem. A licantropia não deveria o impedir de ter uma vida normal como qualquer outro homem.

_Sem sono Ninfadora ?  
Ela quase se assustou com a pergunta. Para ela, daquele momento em diante nenhuma palavra seria necessária.  
_Completamente sem sono. E você?  
_Vim beber um pouco de água.  
_Quando resolvemos deitar ouvi um barulho, Sirius escapuliu não foi?  
_Com certeza, ele nunca foi um bom apreciador de regras. E ficar preso não é do feitio dele.  
_Já bastaram os anos em Azkaban, não é.  
_É, mas não vamos alardear isso para os outros membros. Sirius sabe se cuidar, tenho certeza que ele deve estar apenas esticando as penas e visitando lugares nostálgicos. Ele e James gostavam muito de rodar de moto por Londres.  
_Já ouvi as histórias. Sirius é realmente uma peça rara.  
O silencio se abateu, enquanto se encararam novamente. Ninfadora andou ate perto de Remus para pegar um copo de água para si.

Cada movimento dela o deixava em estado de alerta máximo. Uma voz funda a muito sua companheira, bradava que queria aquela mulher para si, mas o seu lado racional tentava ao máximo ignorar os apelos daquela voz.  
Remus nunca em sua vida sentira inveja de objetos inúteis como estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele invejou o copo, porque ele tocou os lábios dela, invejou a água que invadiu sua boca, e cobiçou ser a gota que escorreu pelo canto da boca pelo queixo, pescoço e adentrou o colo a fazendo se arrepiar.

Estava tão concentrado nas reações de Ninfadora provocados por aquele arrepio, que não percebeu a proximidade que ela se encontrava de si. Com a ponta dos dedos ela circulou as olheiras que os próximos dois dias acentuariam ainda mais. O toque leve da pele lisa dela foi capaz de fazê-lo sentir um calor que a muito não sentia. Aquele simples gesto lhe transmitiu um carinho além do normal, que ele mal podia acreditar que ainda era capaz de sentir.

Ela estava perto de mais, e logo os dedos deixaram de contornar os olhos, que ele fechara, e desceram traçando o maxilar, a boca, o pescoço, os ombros, o peito, os braços, ate chegarem às mãos.  
Mãos grandes, finas e com dedos longos, que ela entrelaçou com sua mão pequena quanto dava mais um passo para perto, colando os corpos, sentido as respirações próximas.  
Ela o queria mais do que tudo naquele momento.  
Ele a queria acima de todas as coisas em sua vida naquele instante, mas a sua constante racionalidade sempre interferia.

_O que você quer Ninfadora? – ele sussurrou com dificuldade.  
_Quero você. – ela respondeu, e seu peito vibrou enquanto a mente tentava formular mil desculpas para afastá-la da loucura que tudo aquilo podia se transformar. Mas os sentidos já lhe embotavam a mente e tudo o que ele conseguia sentir era ela ao seu lado, desejando ser dele a todo custo.  
_Dora... perigoso de mais ... velho demais ... para você.  
_Não... você é a minha medida certa Remus, se eu não soubesse que você também me deseja eu jamais me aproximaria assim.  
_Você não sabe com o que está lidando... Dora.  
_Sei sim ... estou lidando com o amor da minha vida.- e sem esperar qualquer outra argumentação, ela colou seus lábios aos dele levemente, apenas para ver o gosto que teriam, apenas para ver a reação dele.  
Reação esta que foi completamente o oposto do que ela desejava. Ele se afastou, a tirou do caminho com força, enquanto ela esperara o beijo mais gentil, os braços mais amorosos do mundo.

Remus caminhou pela cozinha de costas para ela, respirando fundo, como que tentando acalmar uma parte de si completamente fora de controle.  
Mas ela não ia desistir. Há semanas observara cada reação dele ao seu lado. Até Sirius já comentara a tensão entre os dois. Ela não desistiria, ela o faria entender que lutar contra aquela corrente seria impossível. Permaneceu imóvel, até que ele voltasse sua atenção a ela novamente.  
Quando ele finalmente parecia mais calmo se virou e a encarou.  
O brilho caloroso de determinação nos olhos dela o desconcertou. Não existia a mínima possibilidade dele lutar contra aquilo, ele sabia que seria uma causa perdida.  
A queria tanto que a muito não dormia, e a muito não pensava ou sonhava com outra coisa que não fosse ela. Mas não podia, sua consciência o impedia de seguir adiante.

_Ninfadora...  
_Eu gostei do Dora...  
_Me escuta, por favor ...  
_Motivos racionais? Não obrigada. – ela negou com a cabeça e se aproximou um passo.  
_Não se aproxime – ele disse cauteloso, e ela riu.  
_Não vou te atacar Remus.  
_Não é de você que tenho medo.  
_Ah,não ?  
_Não.  
_E se eu te disser que eu não tenho medo de você?  
_Eu lhe diria que você deveria, o crescente está no ápice Dora. Meus instintos me dominam nesta época da lua.  
_Não tenho medo, porque quero você Remus. E por você eu digo o todo, todas as contradições existentes em você.  
_É apenas uma atração Ninfadora, ela vai passar, e você vai seguir a sua vida.  
_Não, não é. Eu sei, você sabe. Então pára de mentir para si mesmo Remus. Encara isso de frente.  
_Eu estou encarando.  
_Não, você está fugindo.  
Encaram-se profundamente, e sem pressa. Precisavam daquilo, necessitavam se encarar e colocar em palavras tudo o que estavam sentindo.  
_Ninfadora...  
_ Sem saídas Remus...  
_Não, escuta ... podemos conversar depois da lua cheia? Faltam dois dias para ela e eu não penso no meu estado normal assim, tão perto.  
_Pois eu acho que você pode lidar com isso agora Remus.  
_Não posso, meus sentidos vão vencer o lado racional se você insistir nisso agora. Preciso de um equilíbrio Ninfadora. E eu sou perigoso demais pra você agora. Não seria gentil.  
_Remus ... – ela chamou em uma voz tão baixa e sedutora que ele não conseguiu não se arrepiar com aquele tom, enquanto a via umedecer os lábios com a ponta da língua. - E se eu gostar do perigo?

O lobo venceu, fácil, sobre qualquer resistência que Remus tivesse erguido durante as semanas anteriores. Ele venceu o espaço que os separava com passadas longas, e logo ela estava entre seus braços. Os olhos se encontraram e o brilho mútuo em suas orbes confirmaram que era exatamente aquilo que ambos queriam.  
Os lábios se colaram, e como o avisado ele não foi gentil.

Foi possessivo e faminto. A língua pediu passagem dominadora enquanto a abraçava por inteiro, sentindo o corpo delgado dela em seus braços. As mãos exploravam na mesma velocidade que o beijo exigia. Ele teria rasgado a camiseta que servia de camisola a ela se ela tivesse lhe impedido o avanço fácil.  
Ela não usava sutiã, e seus seios cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos grandes e exploradoras.  
O ar de Tonks já lhe faltava. Com dificuldade ela tentava respirar em meio ao ritmo alucinado em que Remus a conduzia ás mais diversas sensações.  
Ela lhe explorava o corpo, mal acreditando na realização daquele sonho. Remus era um sonho que ela tinha para si naquele instante.

Ele beijou e acariciou cada parte pela qual passou, rápido e intenso. Ela sentia o volume que sua fina calça de pijama não era capaz de esconder, e quando ela o tomou em sua mão ele sugou com força seu pescoço, abafando o gemido que mais lhe parecia um rosnar.  
Ele a sentou da bancada da cozinha e a camiseta dela logo atirada para longe dos corpos, e Remus sugava os seios dela enquanto ela ainda o tinha em sua mão. A calcinha de renda preta era sim o empecilho que a camiseta larga não fora.

Ele não ia ser gentil, não conseguiria, não naquele momento. Com as duas mãos rasgou a renda negra, a última parte que ainda a cobria, e deslizou um e depois outro dedo dentro dela. Estava tão molhada que quase o levou a insanidade naquele instante. Desceu os beijos do colo pela barriga ate chegar entre suas coxas.  
Remus apertava com força a carne de suas pernas, enquanto ela se inclinava para trás, lançando o quadril para frente para dar um maior acesso àquela boca que a provava tão avidamente.  
Quando ela já lhe parecia perto do ápice, ele subiu os beijos pelo seu corpo novamente parando ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto murmurava o quanto a queria. A procurou com o olhar e pediu o que a muito desejava.  
_Me deixa te ver. Me deixa te ver Dora.  
E ela entendeu e voltou a sua forma normal, sem nenhuma arte metamorfomaga. Os cabelos negros lhe caíram sobre os ombros, levemente ondulados nas pontas, e os olhos azuis petróleo o encaravam quando ele a penetrou com força, a fazendo senti-lo por inteiro, de uma vez só, dentro de si. Moveu-se lento, porem forte, e quase no fim quando acelerou o movimento, a beijou possessivamente.  
Quando ele se derramou dentro dela, e ela tremia completamente sem ar em seus braços, ele só pôde murmurar o que a muito tinha como absoluta certeza.  
_"Presente das ninfas"... será que mereço tanto? Meu presente das ninfas...

Permaneceram ainda abraçados ate se acalmarem. Depois Remus a carregou para o quarto no andar de cima. Ficariam melhor lá, e ele não queria pensar em mais nada aquela noite. Só queria tê-la com ele mais uma vez, e mais uma, e outra, e sempre.  
Depois, poderiam conversar. Mas naquele momento, ela era a única coisa que ele queria no mundo, e queria eternamente.

**NA:**Um dia feliz, voltando pra casa, vi uma lua cheia maravilhosa , e me veio uma Remus/ Tonks na cabeça, pq pra mim , o Remus deu um TCHAI nela , que fez ela se apaixonar de vez , afinal gente: ele é o Remus huahuuahah . Não ouço muito sertanejo, detesto na verdade. Mas para Vitor e Leo eu tiro o chapéu* oh rimou kkkk* , pq as letras são maravilhosas. E eu escrevi essa Remus/tonks ouvindo esta perfeita. Pra quem não gosta de sertanejo, vale a pena apenas olhar a letra , de tão linda que é ^^.

E para quem não sabe, de acordo com o Ninfadora significa "presente das ninfas" por isso coloquei essa parte na fic.  
Espero que tenham gostado, ainda to achando ela meio sem sal,mas... é isso ai. *1ª R/T que escrevo \o/*  
Valeu bjus

_Meu Eu Em Você__  
__Victor e Leo__  
__Composição: Paula Fernandes__  
__Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar__  
__Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu__  
__Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar__  
__Quando em meus braços você se acolheu__  
__Eu sou o teu segredo mais oculto__  
__Teu desejo mais profundo, o teu querer__  
__Tua fome de prazer sem disfarçar__  
__Sou a fonte de alegria, sou o teu sonhar__  
__Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia__  
__Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia__  
__Sou tua pele, proteção, sou o teu calor__  
__Eu sou teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor__  
__Eu sou tua saudade reprimida__  
__Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida__  
__Sou o teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor__  
__Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor__  
__(Refrão)__  
__Sou teu ego, tua alma__  
__Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma__  
__Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada__  
__Minha pequena, és minha amada__  
__Eu sou o teu mundo, sou teu poder__  
__Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você_

**N/B:**Primeiro tenho que dizer que é a primeira Remus/Tonks que leio, e AMEI.  
Segundo: também não sou sertaneja, mas eu adorooo de paixão essa música. Linda demais!

Bom Grah, como sempre você me fazendo conhecer novos shippers e obrigada por isso. Essa fic ficou muiiiiito fofa! Sirius escapulindo adoroo! [a fic é Remus/Tonks e eu aqui falando do Pads força do hábito!].  
A Tonks disse cada coisa que foi assim... isso que o Remus tinha que ouvir. Adorei demais  
Ahhhhhhhh antes que eu me esqueçaaaa. PRECISO dizer algo sobre o Remus...  
ainnn foi tão legal ver ele de homenzinho! Tipo, com uma mulher, já que só havia lido ele com o Six. Adoooooooooreeeeeeeiiiiii a parte em que ele rasga a calcinha da Tonks  
Grah! Como sempre, adoro tuas fics. Bjoooo Gracinha!


End file.
